


Garden

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Not for the first time, Stiles wondered at the strangeness of the universe.
Series: February Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Kudos: 18





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: garden.

Stiles hummed as he pulled weeds, careful not to uproot any of the newly planted mugwort. He brushed a few leaves, releasing a soothing sage-like smell. It made him smile, thinking of all the ways he’d be able to use the plants. Then Stiles carefully checked to ensure none of the plants had escaped the bounds of their bed.

He didn’t want a repeat of the mint incident.

Stiles looked around his little garden in satisfaction. It wasn’t quite like it had been when his mother was alive, but it was full of things that would help his magic business and the Pack. He thought she would approve.

After she passed, Stiles hadn’t been able to stomach the idea of gardening without his mother. The beds had grown wild for a while before a drought killed them. They were bare of all but weeds for years.

And then Stiles found out the hard way that you couldn’t always trust people selling magic herbs online to be honest or accurate.

So he and his dad had cleared the beds out, and he’d started growing his own herbs. As annoying as it was at first, it turned out to be for the best. Having a steady supply of the ingredients he used most frequently for his spells saved time and money. There were also definite magical benefits to using plants you had grown and harvested yourself. The first time he had made a healing tincture from his own plants had given him a huge rush of satisfaction and pride.

It turns out, all those people who claimed gardening made you happier were right.

And to think, he might have never started gardening again if it wasn’t for werewolves. Not for the first time, Stiles wondered at the strangeness of the universe.


End file.
